narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chunin Exams Stage One: Why Is It Written!?
Return to the story arc? Team Kama story: The Chunin Exams Team Kama gathers outside of the building for the first Exam. They are all a bit nervous for what may be waiting for them, but they still proceed towards the entrance, where they are met by some familiar faces. The team from Hidden Rain they previously met is sitting waiting outside and are annoyed by meeting them again. "Oh, it's you guys again!" the female of the group complains annoyed. "As if we are happy to see your ugly faces again either" Kogone answers in an unusually aggressive tone. While Kageno and Tenten are watching others entering the building, the Rain ninjas are reaching for their weapons, as well as extra equipments. Before any of them can react, one of the ninjas are already behind them and have surrounded them with sharp wires. Team Kama quickly take their battle-stances to defend themselves. As the female is pointing at them with a bow and the presumed leader is reaching for umbrellas from his back, the Jonin from earlier appears again behind him. He smacks him and the female on the back of their head, then disappears and reappears behind the third ninja and smacks him as well. "You fools!" says the man again before he takes them all away with him. "They are getting annoying" Kogone says before he cuts down the wires around them. "Ok then, lets go" Tenten leads the way inside the building, with the others behind her. Inside, they are met with a huge numbers of foreign ninjas. As they sit down on a bench, a familiar team approaches them. "Kageno! Long time no see" Karyuu says before brofisting Kageno. Kageno then introduces them to Tenten and Kogone before talking about the missions they have been on. "Picking up garbage is the worst kind of mission ever!" Kageno complaints to Karyuu's agree. "We had it too, longest mission we've ever been on". They continued to talk while Tenten didn't try to communicate with the others at all. "Is he always like that annoying?" Kogone asks Karyuu's teammates, who nods their heads. "Loudmouthed and complaining every day" Ichiwa and Shioaji say at the same time. Quickly, the proctors for the first exam appears and quiets everybody down before making their announcement. "This will be a written exam, so you will all have to take a number before you enter" a proctor says. Her hair seems to cover her eyes, but not affect her sight. "What?? Why is it written!?" Kageno and Karyuu yell together. "Be silent and get in" the head proctor orders harsh. They all obey and take their seats in the room. Team Kama has been scattered all over the room; Kageno right before the Head Proctor, in the first row, Tenten in the last row on the right and Kogone in the center row, to the left. "Ok, listen up you maggots! My name is Sataro Nakamura and I will be you're proctor for the first stage of the Chunin Exams! Back | Forward Category:Fanon Story